Noah Jr
by castiellover
Summary: On their way to the hospital for the birth of his son Noah gets's in a car accident. Now Kurt must take care of their son while praying that his husband will pull through. Mpreg. Also with Finn/Rachel


"Noah, Rachel just called!" Noah's assistant yelled coming into the room.

Noah stood up. "Why what is it?"

"Kurt is in labor." She said smiling. "Noah you're going to be a father."

Noah went through the papers on his desk looking for his keys. Grabbing them and his jacket he headed to the hospital. Noah sped down the street. Trying as fast as he could to get to Kurt, even running a few red lights on the way. He pulled out his phone and was about to call Rachel but lights in front of him made him stop. The last thing Noah heard was a car horn before everything went black.

**OOO**

Congratulations Kurt." The nurse said handing him his son.

"I can't believe your daddy missed you being born." Kurt said. He looked up when the door opened, hoping it was Noah but it wasn't.

Finn put his hands in his pockets and walked up to Kurt. "Kurt, Noah was just brought into the ER. He was in an accident and he's in surgery."

"What?" Kurt shrieked.

"I just thought you might want to know why he wasn't here. I'll let you know if I hear anything okay." Finn said walking up to him.

Kurt started shaking. "Rachel can you take him?"

Rachel took the baby from Kurt. "Don't worry Kurt everything is going to be okay."

**Two weeks later**

Kurt was asleep when he was woken up by the baby crying. He got up and made his way to the nursery. "Hey Jr. what's wrong?" He said picking him up. "Shhh its okay daddy's here." He sat in the rocking chair and started to rock back and forth. "You know Daddy's is going to be so happy when he sees you. I know he's never going to let you go."

**OOO**

**That morning**

Kurt was half asleep when he smelt coffee. He opened his eyes and saw Rachel smiling at him. "How did you get in here?"

"I made a copy of your key." Rachel said holding out the cup of coffee. "How are you doing?"

Kurt sighed and sat up. "It's been two weeks and nothing has changed with Noah. I'm starting to gat scared that he will never get better or get to see his son."

Rachel sat on the bed. "Don't be stupid, Noah is strong and he's going to pull through this. He's going to hold his son for the first time and everything is going to be okay."

Kurt drunk a little of the coffee. "Speaking of Jr. I should go check on him."

Finn is feeding him so you don't have to do anything. You look exhausted Kurt." Rachel said "Just stay here and get some sleep. Finn and I will take care of everything else."

Kurt sighed "I'm fine Rachel."

"No you're not. You need help Kurt and once Noah's up and well I'll stop bothering you but until then you're stuck with us." Rachel said smiling.

Kurt smiled back "Thanks Rachel."

"That's what friends are for." Rachel kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Now get some sleep."

Kurt watched her get up and leave the room. Setting his cup on the dresser he started to play with his wedding ring. "Don't you dare leave me Noah Puckerman."

**OOO**

**A week later **

Kurt was sitting by Noah's bed watching TV when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see Noah staring at him. "Noah?" He said going up to the head of the bed.

Noah smiled slightly. "Sorry."

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"I missed it." Noah said. "I was coming Kurt I swear I was."

Kurt took Noah's hand. "It's okay, all that matters is that you're okay."

Noah looked around. "How is he?"

Kurt smiled "6 pounds 10 ounces and your eyes. He looks just like you Noah."

"What's his name?" Noah asked.

"Noah Hummel Jr." Kurt said pulling out a picture of him. "This is your son."

Noah took the picture from Kurt. "He's so small."

Kurt chuckled "Finn and Rachel are babysitting." He started to notice Noah dosing off. "Get some sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."

Noah closed his eyes. "Love you."

Kurt kissed Noah on the cheek. "Love you too."

**OOO**

**Two days later**

Noah woke up to the sound of his husband laughing. He looked over by the window and saw Kurt holding his son in his hands. "Kurt?"

Kurt turned to Noah and walked up to him. "Look who's finally up?"

Noah smiled "Can I hold him?"

"Hold on." Kurt put the baby in the car seat and helped Noah sit up.

When Noah Jr. was placed in Noah's arms for the first time he was overwhelmed with emotion. "He does look just like me." He said laughing. "HI baby boy, sorry I missed you coming into this world but I promise that I won't miss another second of it." He looked up and Kurt with tears in his eyes. "I love you so much."

Kurt sat in the chair next to Noah's bedside. "I love you too."

**OOO**

**Three months later**

Noah was sitting in the nursery watching his son sleep when he heard the floor board creek. "I still can't believe I missed his birth." He looked over at Kurt. "I'm so sorry."

Kurt sighed "Don't be stupid Noah."

"Come here." Noah said.

Kurt walked over to Noah and sat on his lap. "It doesn't matter that you weren't there when he was born because you're here with him now."

Noah wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "You know we really did make a beautiful baby."

Kurt smiled "Yeah we did but what are you doing in here?"

Noah sighed "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"We should get some sleep." Kurt said getting up and holding out his hand. "Come on."

Noah let Kurt lead him back to the bedroom and they got into the bed together. Kurt's head rested on Noah's broad chest. "I'm so glad you're here Noah."

Noah kissed Kurt on the head. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

**END**

**A/N thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
